


Count Me Down to Midnight

by eri_quin



Series: The (Im)Perfect VERSE [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Modern Westeros, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, Older Man/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22671496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eri_quin/pseuds/eri_quin
Summary: Unable to go with Renly and Loras, she avoids family and awaits the New Year's Countdown at the Stark Industries Office Party. Fortunately, Roose is there to wait with her and celebrate the coming fireworks and a new year.
Relationships: Renly Baratheon/Loras Tyrell, Roose Bolton/Sansa Stark, Sansa Stark & Renly Baratheon & Loras Tyrell
Series: The (Im)Perfect VERSE [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621453
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Count Me Down to Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Since I've now caught up with this 'verse, I can now whip up something for Valentine's. Whoohoo!
> 
> Playlist:  
> Firework by Megan Nicole (Katy Perry cover) (majority of the fic)
> 
> Firework by Chase Holfelder (Katy Perry cover)(Roosa talk at end)
> 
> Firework by Boyce Avenue (Katy Perry cover)(end end scene XD)

"Hey, you!"

Sansa smiled at the screen, giving a kiss to Loras and Renly, watching them smushing their faces close together to fit her laptop screen.

"Hey, babes! You made it okay to Sunspear?" She kept grinning at them, hiding her disappointment at having been unable to join them on their trip.

"We made it!" Loras grinned back. "Safe and sound, and with no problems!"

Renly rolled his eyes. "Loras was adamant on bringing _several,_ _ **huge**_ suitcases and bringing practically his home with him. He also complained how uncomfortable the seat and how tasteless the food was."

She hmphed playfully. "Bet you two were flying First Class."

"Not even," Renly smirked in amusement. "We flew his family's private plane. Loras is just a picky, difficult flier."

"Take that back!"

"Oh, you two," she laughed, though she couldn't help feeling wistful. She must've looked it, since Renly commented on it.

"You should just fly out anyway, Firecracker. Take a flight tomorrow morning and spend a vacation with us here after you do New Year's Countdown there," Renly smiled encouragingly. "Besides, maybe we can have Spring Break around here, run into Oberyn Martell again." Not that his annoyed, slightly jealous tone said anything. Loras looked it too.

"Don't be jealous, you two. You're some of my favorite guys, the best friends that'll cover up an accidental murder for me. And stop mentioning Spring Break! Not you two too; I can't get away from it!"

"Never," Loras swore, smirking.

"And don't forget 'not-so-accidental' murder," Renly added solemnly. "You know, just in case you find yourself having murdered Joffrey."

"Anyway, where are you?" Loras asked. "Not still at the Baratheon Estate, are you?"

"No," Sansa told them in relief. "So definitely no Joffrey, thank the Gods. Despite Uncle Robert insisting we stay, Dad thought we should probably come back to Winter Town and make an appearance for Stark Industries New Year's Office Party this year."

"Hm…I think Robert's at the point where he'll either demand or even beg Ned come work with him and leave your family company to Robb. Or you. He definitely wants you all to move to King's Landing and closer to him."

"Ah, we'll see," Sansa just said weakly.

Robert really did have a strange possessive streak over them…

* * *

After her video call to her besties, Sansa started to gather some stuff for her to bring to the office party. Not much of a drinker, she packed a bottle of sparkling apple cider and a bag of lemon pastries just for her to enjoy. She felt like being a killjoy in the privacy of an empty room all by herself.

She had actually really looked forward to traveling with Renly and Loras. As much as she loved her family, sometimes she just needed a _break_ from them. They were just a raucous, rowdy bunch most of the time and she just preferred having herself spend time away from all of that and having to help rear her siblings (and be the responsible one). Robb and Jon were more likely to egg on their younger siblings than to reprimand or keep them in line,

Appearing at the Stark Industries Tower, she walked through the building and greeted everyone as she headed towards the elevators. She'd probably make her way to the top, greet her parents, avoid her siblings, and then find an empty room to be a party pooper in.

She could imagine Sunspear, surrounded by her friends and Dornish locals, watching and chanting the countdown before the fireworks lit up the bright, starry sky. The three of them would have whatever exotic drinks were available and would be lounging on the beach, clad in swim wear, even though it was dark. The Dornish beach would be filled with people just relaxing and waiting for the fireworks, and having a languid or quite a festive atmosphere, depending where on the beach and who you were around.

Maybe Sansa just needed a vacation.

She really would like one, after The Christmas Hell that had just happened and after having had to put up with her rowdy siblings. In fact, even though she hated how much it kept being brought up, she actually wouldn't mind a "Spring Break Part 2" if it meant she got to enjoy a relaxing but fun vacation all to herself.

Sighing, she let her mind push all thoughts of her 'almost vacation' to the back of her mind and found her parents, hugging them tightly.

"Sansa, you made it," her father gave her a warm smile.

Sansa kissed his cheek and then her mother's. "Of course I did. Did you think I'd wallow at home? I'll wallow in pity here instead," she joked, not letting on how true it was. She didn't want to upset her parents, who just wanted to have their family together for the New Year, especially after the disaster of a Christmas over at the Baratheon Estate (though it definitely hadn't been as bad as last year, in her opinion).

"It'll be nice to have a _peaceful_ gathering for once," Catelyn emphasized, her smile turning a bit strained.

Ned awkwardly cleared his throat and looked away from his wife.

It made Sansa laugh in her head though. Their family was insanely tied to the others, who viciously kept a tight grip on them and refused to part. They weren't likely to have an opportunity like this for a long time after, an insistence of 'all the families' coming together for every get-together probably following. She supposed their family should enjoy the freedom while they had it.

"Alright, alright, I'm going to just walk around, greet everyone," she lied, having already done that. Time to extricate herself and just peacefully relax in her depression.

Being melodramatic was her current mode and she had a right to it, thank you very much.

She waved goodbye to her parents, starting to walk away. As she left the current room, she saw Roose talking to Robb and Jon and their eyes connected. She swallowed tightly and offered a faint smile, before she turned away from him and started walking away quickly.

Since that night on Christmas Eve, she hadn't talked to him. Not since his 'sort of' confession.

Sansa hadn't known what to say.

For the rest of the night it had been easy, especially once Stannis and then Tywin had shown up. But the following days after had made her a bundle of nerves and confusion and —

"I see you got here in time," Roose's soft voice commented from behind her and she whirled around in surprise, nearly dropping her bottle of sparkling apple cider.

She cleared her throat awkwardly. "Yeah. I guess I was lagging behind. I was talking to Loras and Renly for a while, before coming here."

"And not wanting to be here in the first place," he added on.

Her cheeks warmed. "You could say that."

He smiled faintly. "You look like you're off to squirrel yourself away from the rest of us."

Oh, he always did have an uncanny ability to figure her out easily like that. She coughed and knew she looked caught.

"Don't want to be around everyone," she admitted. "Feeling lonely, tired, and not up to celebrating a new year."

He hmmed, glancing at her. "Do you…do you mind my company?"

Sansa froze up, staring at him with wide eyes. How was she going to answer _that_?

Taking a deep breath, she thought about it. It wasn't like she'd ever refused his company before or had minded it. In fact, she'd liked having him around a lot, even more so compared to her siblings. It's just that after…

"Sure," she said and didn't think anything of him reaching her side and placing a hand on the small of her back, leading her away from there. Instead of to his office, they meandered a little further out and found an empty, dark conference room that had large floor to ceiling windows and would face the sky nicely.

"It's fifteen minutes left until countdown," Sansa mentioned. "I really did spend a lot of time just brooding at home," she snorted.

"Well, to be fair, I spent a lot of time walking around the building."

"Avoiding Domeric and Ramsay no doubt," she teased.

His cool countenance twitched. "I swear I have no idea how I sired those two."

"Sired?" she raised an eyebrow while grinning. "To be honest, sometimes I don't know either. Ramsay's always up to something and Domeric may look and act exasperated with him and like a polite guy, but he can be just as bad as him. If not worse, since he's good at hiding it and what he's up to."

"That at least, I can contribute to myself," he said dryly. "Always a good way in life, to be able to cover your tracks and not let anyone onto you."

Sansa laughed. "Of course you'd think that."

"Five minutes," he noted the time. He glanced at her bottle. "Do you want me to open that for you?"

"Might as well. Want a glass?"

"I don't drink," he reminded her and she held up the bottle.

"Not alcohol," she promised and he nodded, acquiescing.

Roose went to the conference room's alcohol cabinet to fetch two glasses and went back over to her, accepting the bottle and taking off the wrapper. He twisted the cap and then poured the drink.

"You've been avoiding me," he said suddenly, making her inhale sharply. He looked her in the eyes and she felt the urge to hide. "Is it because of what I said? I did not want to make you uncomfortable."

She shook her head. "It was," she confessed. "But you didn't make me uncomfortable. It was just…a lot to think about."

He scrutinized her face before relaxing marginally. "I don't take it back," he said firmly. "I mean it."

"I know," she murmured. She glanced at him before licking her lips. "What if I don't want to work here permanently or in a higher position? What if I just wanted to do something in fashion, make my own business? I have my own little online store I work with and prefer."

"Then I'll just have to learn more about fashion and work hard to make sure I'm not ignorant so I can help you better," he said immediately without even blinking.

It was her turn to scrutinize him now. "You mean that?" she bit her lip.

"I do."

Outside, they heard people already yelling and counting down the numbers until midnight. Sansa ended up giving him a quirky but shy smile.

"Then you know…I wouldn't mind stealing you away from Dad in a second," she beamed happily at him.

"Should I send in my two weeks notice to your father then?"

"Not so fast," she laughed, feeling like maybe she could be excited for the new year after all.

In the glow of the light of the stars outside the window, Roose looked content and pleased, his lips slightly curled up, his marble gray eyes luminescent.

"When I think of you," he whispered, "I think like I'm holding a firecracker in my hands." He took a lock of her hair in hand. "And I feel like I'm holding onto something that I'm scared of but also something that keeps me warm."

Roose Bolton does not fear or at least admit to having fear of anything, nor does he admit to any other emotion.

But fever bright eyes and towering over her, Sansa just gazed up at him in stillness and shock, while he pulled her closer and buried a hand into her hair and held her lower back.

"Happy New Year, Sansa," he said and then leaned in to kiss her, their lips touching just as the first of the fireworks erupted outside and everyone cheered on the beginning of a new year.

She'd heard that when the clock struck midnight on New Year's, you were supposed to kiss someone you loved.

Roose never held back his punches.

Started 1/24/20 – Completed 1/24/20

**Omake!**

If the Seven of them were ready for the New Year, it was only because they were keeping the spirits going and popcorn was in abundance. Each of them were well stocked in their favorite snacks, so as long as their favorite family (used to be separated as 'families', but since they've all coalesced into one, it's a moot point now) continued to entertain the hells out of them, they were all good.

"Hah! I knew Roose would've gone in for the kill first," the Stranger said in a mesh of a grinning sneer at the others.

The Father waved him off. "Tywin knows society in this era, so it's different than when he lived in early Westeros. He'll be slower and more cautious to act. And Stannis and she have barely met this time around —though better than last time, since they never even met then. "

"I'm just pleased things are going so well!" the Maiden smiled widely, giggling and sighing happily.

" _I'm_ just content to let Robert collect Starks," the Smith laughed boisterously.

"He really can't just collect them all," the Mother said exasperatedly, ignoring the Crone's cackling in the background. "Honestly. The man should know he can't just claim every single Stark."

"If you're a Stark, Robert Baratheon claims you."

"Hells, shut up, Stranger!"

The Stranger kept his mouth shut but kept smirking.

"In any case," the Warrior interrupted. "It's the New Year and Roose Bolton has an edge —he basically has first blood."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Started 2/10/20 – Completed 2/10/20

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all, this serious!crack universe gives me life XD That's all I've got say about this madness~
> 
> Quick Points:
> 
> 1\. Current GoT Fics: Her Song of Fire and Ice (SansaxRoose/Stannis/Tywin), A Red King Bowed (Roose/Sansa), and March to My Heartbeat (Stannis/Sansa). Also The (Im)Perfect VERSE, including Deck the Halls and now Count Me Down to Midnight.


End file.
